Strawberry spell!
by Gih Kitsunesspblm
Summary: Bill é surpreendido com um banho nada inocente.


**De:** Magda n'ha Keral Syrtis.  
**Para:** Nanda Malfoy.  
**Título:** Strawberry spell!  
**Classificação:** Nc-17.  
**Ship/Personagens:** Draco/Bill  
**Beta:** Muito Obrigada.  
**Avisos:** Sexo detalhado, ciúmes, negação de orgasmo.  
**Nota:** Esta fic faz parte do 1º Festival Trovadoresco de Drabbles em homenagem a senhora magnânima Nanda Malfoy, criado durante o período de negociações do Amigo Oculto, totalmente inédita. As fics criadas nesse festival se transformaram em oneshots.  
**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas pela J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada. 

**Strawberry spell!**

Bill se sentia drenado, doze horas de trabalho direto porque o idiota do Ministro decidiu abrir a porta errada no Ministério. Ele ainda achava uma afronta ser chamado para resolver os problemas causados fora do Gringotts. Ele não era um elfo-doméstico para trabalhar nessas condições.

Mas claro que Harry tinha que meter o bedelho e dizer que Bill era o melhor para o serviço, que somente ele conseguiria quebrar a maldição e arrumar a bagunça. Não que ele não se sentisse lisonjeado, não é todo dia que o Salvador do Mundo Bruxo e Chefe do Departamento de Aurores lhe credita total confiança, mas mesmo assim, seu corpo gritava a cada vez que ele se mexia.

Cansado demais, tirou as roupas rasgadas e se jogou no tapete felpudo da sala, totalmente nu e sem vontade de se mexer, ele adormeceu ali mesmo, ele sabia que devia tomar um bom banho, e retirar toda a poeira e criaturas mortas de seu cabelo, e cuidar dos ferimentos espalhados pelo corpo, mas a letargia lhe tomou primeiro.

O engraçado era que ele parecia ter entrado em um sonho pouco depois, seu corpo estava se sentindo leve, e quentinho, e estava apoiado em algo macio, e estava tudo molhado e confortável, e ... Bill deu um pulo, MOLHADO?

— Você fica lindo quando dorme. — A voz rouca em seu ouvido e os braços que envolveram seu peito mandaram uma corrente elétrica por todo seu corpo.

— Draco... — Bill nem pôde terminar, porque dois dedos passaram a invadir sua entrada, enquanto a outra mão massageava todo o peito e os ombros.

— Somente agora ele parecia ter despertado, e finalmente olhou ao redor, ele não estava mais em seu apartamento, mas na casa do loiro, no banheiro da suíte dele, numa banheira gigante que ocupava quase todo o cômodo. Funda o suficiente para a água chegar ao meio de seu peito e grande para que ele pudesse se deitar totalmente no fundo da banheira, ela brilhava, feita de obsidiana negra e prata na borda, toda sua borda com velas acesas e o chão forrado de seda negra.

— Gostou da surpresa? Eu pensei que você estaria acabado depois da nossa sessão de amor e mais doze horas trabalhando para o Potter. Mas se você quiser eu te levo para casa, para descansar, naquele chão frio. — Draco passou a chupar o lóbulo direito da orelha de Bill, seus dedos entravam e saiam cada vez mais rápido, mas a outra mão se estendeu até a borda e pegou a própria varinha. — Strawberry heal.

E todo o ambiente se encheu com um doce cheiro de morango, a água se tornou levemente rosa, e Draco saiu de suas costas,os dedos deixando sua entrada. Com uma grande inspiração o loiro tomou fôlego e mergulhou na água, ele engoliu de uma vez o pênis já duro, seguiram-se cinco chupadas fortes, e a cabeça saiu da água para vir lhe dar um beijo.

Um beijo calmo e doce, mãos fortes passando por seu corpo, a água curando seus ferimentos, dissipando a dor, e esquentando seu ser, seus músculos derretendo sob os cuidados de seu namorado.

Mas uma vez o loiro mergulhou, dessa vez foram oito movimentos fortes de vai e vem, e beijos foram espalhados por todo baixo ventre até que eles estavam agarrados, beijando-se e suas próprias mãos estimulavam um ao outro.

Draco não deixou a carícia continuar, virou Bill, encostando sua barriga na borda da banheira, e passou a massagear suas costas, dando beijos e mordidas nos ombros, quando ele estava bem relaxado, seus dedos buscaram a entrada, molhando com a água curadora.

— Eu quero te comer até que você esteja derretido nos meus braços, tão forte que você vai ter que tirar uns dias para ficar na cama. O Potter vai deixar, Bill? — O gemido do ruivo ecoou nas paredes quando Draco atingiu a próstata.

— Você não pode estar com ciúmes do Harry. Era um trabalho, Draco. — Bill se virou, ainda sem fôlego e beijou o loiro forte, domando aquela boca sensual. — Eu sou todo seu, loiro, todo... —Draco não esperou, estocou de uma vez só, e passou a ir cada vez mais rápido.

—Depois de alguns minutos, apertou com força a base do pênis de Bill, e desacelerou os movimentos, apenas acariciando a entrada, bem devagar, dando beijos leves na nuca.

— Você quer gozar, Bill? — Draco acelerou um pouquinho e depois parou todos os movimentos. — O que você quer, amor?

—Me COME, Porra! —Bill arremeteu o quadril para trás, a água resvalou para os lados, molhando a seda.

—Eu posso fazer isso, mas me diz, quem é seu dono? — Draco segurou firme a cintura do ruivo, apertou ainda mais a base do pênis.

—Draco Malfoy... — E então tudo virou uma espiral de prazer.

Draco se movimentava rápido, a água transbordando, os corpos em ritmo frenético, e suas mãos masturbando com força o pênis de Bill, tão rápido que toda a tensão desapareceu e só sobraram dois corpos trêmulos, apoiados um no outro, respirando em busca do ar perdido.

Draco apagou as velas, esvaziou a banheira e os dois foram se secando enquanto caminhavam para o quarto, eles se deitaram na enorme cama de dossel, ainda nus e nos braços um do outro.

— Você sabe que eu não queria ir, prefiro ficar sempre com você, loiro, mas o Ministro fez o pedido e eu não podia negar, eu não estou tendo um caso com Harry, ele só gosta do meu trabalho, e eu vou dizer isso mais uma vez, mesmo que não goste: Eu te amo. — Bill pela primeira vez viu um sorriso nos lábios de Draco, a primeira vez que ele não o chamou de babaca super-sentimental.

Ele foi beijado até perder o fôlego, mas antes que eles se excitassem de novo, Draco se afastou, e sentou na cama, um tanto longe de Bill, com os joelhos dobrados e o rosto escondido neles. Sussurrou baixinho: _eu também te amo _. Bill teve de se beliscar, Draco Malfoy, frio e babaca dizendo que o amava. Ele puxou o loiro e abraçou-o forte.

— Eu só precisava atender um pedido do Harry para você dizer que me ama? Eu vou agora mesmo cuidar de outra maldição. — Bill levou um soco no braço, mas Draco continuava sorrindo.

—Se você chegar perto do testa-rachada eu te enforco, você ouviu, William? – Draco empurrou o outro um pouco, e pegou um envelope no criado-mudo. — A chave daqui de casa, assim você pode entrar quando quiser.

—E eu posso vir morar aqui? – Bill olhou com os olhos brilhando, Draco não só disse que lhe amava, mas ainda dava uma chave de sua casa?

— Er... pode... mas se bagunçar a minha casa eu te bato. — Draco baixou os olhos, ele amava Bill, mas ainda era inseguro para se deixar pular no relacionamento deles como um lufa-lufa.

— Nossa casa... – Bill apertou o loiro em seus braços e puxou para debaixo das cobertas.

Pouco depois ambos dormiam calmamente, porque a casa de Draco era a de Bill agora e, mas eles sempre teriam um lar nos braços um do outro.


End file.
